LarryBoy: The Return of the Fib from Outer Space
by LarryGirl2.0
Summary: The famous cucumber crusader must take on his alien nemesis again... only this time, the stakes are higher. It takes the WHOLE truth to bring down the Fib.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I want to see that movie again!" Percy Pea exclaimed to his friends. Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, and her brother Lenny were following behind him from the Bumblyburg Cinema.

"You got that right!" agreed Junior. "I think I'll ask my parents if we can all see 'Attack of the Mexican Jumping Beans' twenty more times."

"Junior," Laura cut in, "You can't possibly see that movie over and over like that. You'd have to be a millionaire to pay to go to the movies all those twenty times."

Junior rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, Laura. I was just joking. I wasn't really gonna try to see the movie twenty times. It's just that that movie is soooooo cool! I think I'll write some fanfiction on this movie."

"Fanfiction?" Lenny piped up. "What's that?"

The kids were making their way towards a dark alley. Little did they know that someone… or something was watching them with hungry, villainous eyes…

Laura heard a rustling from the alley that they just passed. She stopped in her tracks. "You guys," she said uneasily.

Her friends stopped and turned to look at their friend. "What is it, Laura?" Percy asked.

"I heard something," Laura replied. She pointed to the dark alley that was beside them. The place was nearly cloaked with darkness. The kids took a moment to try and see where the sound was coming from, but no one saw what was making that noise.

"I don't see anything, Laura," Lenny said.

"Me neither," Percy agreed.

But Junior was silent; he was too busy staring at the alley. _This place almost reminds me of that monster that kidnapped me and almost made a meal out of me_, he thought. _He was the one that made me lie to everyone that I cared about… my dad, my friends… and even myself… all that just for breaking my dad's bowling plate. Uh… what was that monster's name again?_

Junior's eyes widened. This alley was where the Fib from Outer Space had taken him hostage all because of his little lies!

And the rustling from the alley? Could it be the Fib that's waiting for him in there? _No, impossible!_ He tried mentally telling himself. _The Fib was gone because he told the truth. The truth had set him free from the monster's clutches, right?_

"Junior?" Laura said, now looking at him. "Are you alright?"

Junior didn't know what to say. However, one thing was for sure: he certainly didn't want to go anywhere near that dark alley. He took off his baseball cap and squeezed it with painful anxiety in his heart.

"Guys, can we go home?" Junior asked in a weak voice. "That alley…"

"Scares you?" Lenny taunted playfully, now giggling. "Seriously, Junior?"

Junior got angry and shook his head. "No! No, that's not why! It's just… you know, I remember the Fib kidnapping me here, and I had promised myself that I would never relive it. But the rustling that Laura heard…"

"That's the alien, is it?" Lenny continued to joke. "That was the Fib?" Then he crouched in a mock-monster posture and came towards Junior saying in a gruff voice, "I'm going to eat you, Junior! You may have gotten away from me last time, but now I'm back with a horrible vengeance!"

As Lenny broke into laughter, Junior gritted his teeth, "Lenny!"

Laura rushed to calm down her friend. "Lenny," she said to her brother, "It's not nice to make fun of Junior. We were scared for him the time the Fib had taken him away."

Lenny stopped laughing and said admittedly, "You're right, Laura. Sorry, Junior."

Junior smiled and said, "It's okay. Besides, I sure learned my lesson at that time." He happily placed his cap back on his head.

Suddenly the kids heard the rustling again. This time, the rustling was louder than the first one, and they jumped. And this time, the noise made Junior's cap spin uncontrollably on his asparagus head.

"Who's there?" Junior blurted out without thinking.

No one from the alley answered.

"Junior was right," Percy said. "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, you said it," Lenny agreed.

So the kids turned to leave, and so did Junior. But before he could take one step, a giant three-fingered hand emerged from the alley and grabbed his whole body. Junior screamed as he was taken away… _again!_

The rest of the group heard the scream and spun around. They all panicked when they saw that Junior wasn't with them anymore.

"Junior!" The group called for him.

"Junior, where are you?" Laura shouted towards the alley. But then she remembered Junior recalling the incident with the Fib and then gasped.

"Guys!" she said.

"What?" her friends responded in unison, now looking at her.

Laura was afraid to tell them, but she had to. "It's the Fib! The Fib must have taken him again!"

"What are you saying?" Percy questioned. "It can't be the Fib! Junior told the truth about breaking his dad's Art Bogoti bowling plate. The Fib is gone because of the truth, right?"

Laura didn't say anything. But then she realized, perhaps Junior didn't tell the _whole_ truth at the time, and _that_ was the reason why the Fib had kidnapped him again.

"I don't think Junior told the whole truth about breaking that plate…" Laura muttered.

"Well, whatever the case is," Percy Pea said, "we need to get Larry-Boy to rescue Junior from that monster!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Master Larry!" Archie called out from the LarryCave.

Larry the Cucumber yawned as he rushed down the secret entrance.

"What now?" he moaned. "Just moments ago you were calling me to pick up all my dirty laundry off the floor in my bedroom… and then you called me five seconds ago to finish drinking my glass of milk from the kitchen…"

"I realize that," Archie, Larry's butler, said, "but this time is difficult, I promise you."

"If you say so," Larry said, and then he mumbled, "Fancy pants…"

"No, really," Archie explained. "Junior Asparagus has been kidnapped not too long ago. His three friends were with him when he had disappeared."

"Junior Asparagus kidnapped?" Now Larry was out of his sleep-filled frustration. He was now alert. "Who took him?"

Archie flinched and he answered, "I wouldn't he saying 'who,' Master Larry. I would be saying 'what.'"

Archie turned to the LarryComputer and clicked on a picture taken from a surveillance camera that was attached to one edge of the Bumblyburg Cinema's rooftop that was angling at the dark alley. As he played the tape on the computer in slow motion, the scenario became clear to Larry: Junior was snatched by something big… _really_ big. But what was it?

"What took him?" Larry asked, now nervously fiddling with one of the buttons on his red-and-white striped pajama shirt. "All I saw was a huge hand."

"Exactly, Master Larry," agreed Archie. "And you've dealt with this monster in the past."

Larry shot a confused look at his butler. "I did?" he asked.

"Yes you have," his butler replied.

Larry had to take a moment to guess. "Is it the Bad Apple?" he guessed.

"No," Archie said.

"The Rumor Weed?" Larry guessed again.

"Not really."

"Then… what monster is it?"

Archie stared hard into Larry's face and sighed. "You don't remember, do you?"

Larry thought hard and answered sheepishly, "Nope."

Then his butler got up from his computer chair and said, "It's the Fib from Outer Space. The Fib has returned with a vengeance against Junior."

"Ooooooooh!" Larry now understood. His alien nemesis has returned and has recaptured Junior Asparagus!

But now, there was this one question that Larry had to ask: "Why?"

"Heaven knows, Master Larry," Archie said, "but one thing is certain: Junior is in grave danger as we speak. The Fib might be fixing to consume him if you don't stop him."

"I'm on it," Larry said, now doing a dramatic superhero pose. "While I change costume, find out where the Fib is hiding so that I can rescue Junior."

"Now you're talking," Archie said and sat back down on the LarryComputer to activate the GPS feature.

Ten minutes later…

"Larry-Boy? What happened?" Archie asked.

"I got changed into my supersuit," Larry-Boy explained. "It only took me two minutes."

Archie raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he inquired. "Then what did you do in the other eight minutes? I was waiting for you for ten minutes."

"I was trying to check my email," Larry-Boy explained. "Oh, by the way, do you know what happened to the Wi-Fi in the LarryCave?"

"Master Larry, you can check your email later," Archie told him. "Now we're going to rescue Junior from the evil clutches of the Fib before it's too late.

"The LarryComputer's GPS has spotted the Fib in Bumblyburg Forest in an unknown cavern. If you ask me, that would be a good place for that monster to seal the doom of his victims…" Hearing him say this sent chills down Larry's spine. Larry shook with anxiety.

"How do I stop it?" Larry asked. "Didn't Junior stop the Fib last time by telling the truth?"

"Indeed he did," Archie confirmed. "But now we just have to destroy the physical being of that monster. So I've packed a semi-automatic tranquilizer in the LarryMobile. One dart to the monster's body will put him out cold. If not one dart then two. If not two then four. You just need to have good aim, like you do with your plungers."

"Oh," Larry-Boy said. "Okay then. I'm off!"

Larry-Boy hops into the LarryMobile and speeds his roadster out of the LarryCave. "I'm coming for you, Junior!" he shouted as he sped off to Bumblyburg Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Meanwhile, in Bumblyburg Forest, the Fib was making his way into a really dark cavern with Junior Asparagus in one huge hand. Junior squirmed in the monster's grip, even though he was horrified to be face-to-face with his tormentor again.

"Fib!" Junior screamed. "What do you want with me? I thought I got rid of you."

The monster just looked at his victim with big evil eyes and told him, "You still have a debt with me, Junior, and you know it."

Junior was confused. "A debt?" He asked. He wasn't sure what the Fib meant by "debt." "What's a debt?"

The Fib raised an eyebrow. "You're in grade school and you don't know what a debt is?" he asked impatiently.

Junior shook his head.

Then the Fib rolled his eyes. "Okay," the monster mumbled, "let me rephrase what I just told you not too long ago, since you don't know what a debt is.

"You still owe me for the lies that you kept spilling about your dad's bowling plate. You may have told the truth and weakened me, but you made one fatal mistake: you didn't tell the _whole_ truth."

"What's 'fatal'?" Junior questioned.

"I… don't… know!" The Fib angrily responded towards his victim's face. Shower of spit sprayed Junior, which made him flinch.

"Uh… what?" Junior said confusingly.

Now frustrated, the Fib just said flatly, "You know what, kid? Never mind. I only took you here to finish you. And finish you, I will!"

Now Junior was beginning to feel more afraid of his captor… much more afraid than the last time he was caught in a situation like this. _Where was Larry-Boy?_ He began to wonder.

"I never should've listened to you when we first met!" Junior whined. "I should've told my parents about you when I found you in my house! I should've had Larry-Boy take you when I had the chance!"

"Yes, Junior, you had your chance," the Fib explained, "but you had already made your choice. You chose to listen to me. You chose to lie to your father and your friends.

"Now, you're with me, Junior. No one's gonna find you in here. No one's gonna save you this time… not even that little purple guy with the weird-looking ears! You're mine, Junior… _for real!_"

"I'll be the judge of that!" someone proclaimed from the cave entrance.

The Fib and Junior turned to see that Larry-Boy had arrived in his LarryMobile. The superhero hopped out of his vehicle and did yet… _another_… dramatic superhero pose.

"I AM THAT HERO!" Larry-Boy proclaimed.

The Fib smirked. "Yeah, right…"

"I heard that!" the superhero yelled.

"Larry-Boy!" Junior shouted with relief. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm not," the Fib mumbled.

Then Larry-Boy snapped out of his heroic pose and turned to the Fib. "Drop the asparagus!" he told the monster. But then, he felt a little uneasy. "Um…" he said. "I feel like this is deja-vu."

The Fib rolled his eyes and said, "Well, if you think that this all deja-vu, then how about this? Why don't you come and make me… little… purple…"

"Ah-ha!" Larry-Boy pointed out. "I remember you saying that last time!"

"I'm not playing games, this time, though," the Fib growled. "I'm gonna eat this boy, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

The Fib turned on his heel and went deeper into the cave with Junior still in hand.

"Larry-Boy! Help me!" Junior screamed as he was being led out of the superhero's sight… into the darkest part of the cave.

"I'm coming, Junior!" Larry-Boy called out. But now, seeing the darkness that was before him now, he began to feel scared himself.

"Um, Archie?" he said uneasily.

"Larry-Boy!" he heard Archie in his LarryCommunicator in his plunger ears. "You have to go after the Fib before he makes a meal out of Junior!"

"But it's too dark!" Larry-Boy complained. "I can't see where the monster went!"

"Use the LarryFlashlight in your utility belt!" Archie replied.

Larry-Boy immediately pushed a button on his utility belt and a flashlight clicked on, shedding some light in the creepy cave. Bats fluttered past him as he shone the light toward the direction that the Fib had gone. In that direction, he heard Junior continue to scream for help. The boy's pleas echoed in the cave, and Larry-Boy had to follow the cry.

Larry-Boy ran with the flashlight towards the direction of the cry, but before he could run any further… a giant hand swept him up and grabbed his body. The light shone on the monster's face right in front of the superhero. The Fib chuckled, but all Larry could do was gulp.

"Who's remembering _now_?" the monster growled in the superhero's face. Larry-Boy turned away as the monster spoke.

To Larry-Boy's right was Junior, still in the Fib's left hand… and still waiting to be rescued.

Just then, the superhero seemed to recall something: the tranquilizer that Archie had given him! But the weapon was still inside the LarryMobile, which was a good few yards from where he was now. But wait! He thought. He remembered leaving the car door open! He could use his plunger ears to reach inside the vehicle and grab the tranquilizer!

Yes, Larry-Boy was aware that he only had only one shot to complete the task… and it had to be perfect… otherwise… he and Junior would both be the Fib's meal!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Master Larry!" Archie said over the radio. "I have a plan!"

"Me too!" Larry-Boy said, but not loud so that the Fib could hear.

"_You_ have a plan?" his butler questioned. "That wasn't what happened the last time we dealt with this monster."

"But this time is different," Larry-Boy explained. "I'm going to try to reach the tranquilizer from the LarryMobile."

"Wait a minute," Archie cut in. "You didn't take the tranquilizer with you when you were pursuing the monster?"

"Archie," Larry-Boy said, "I didn't think of that until just now. I know… I only have one shot to make this work."

"Larry-Boy!" Junior interrupted. "I want to go home! Please make Fib let me go!"

"I'm on it!" the superhero called back but felt himself be tightened by the monster's grip on him. He then let out a painful yelp.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" The Fib said as Larry-Boy's flashlight continued to shine in his face. "I'm going to eat both of you right now!"

Then the Fib turned to look at Junior in his left hand and hissed, "_And this time_… I'll start by eating _you_ first!"

Now was the time for Larry-Boy to take action. So, while the monster continued to focus on Junior, the superhero turned his head and shot his right plunger towards the LarryMobile's open door. At that instant, his plunger caught the tranquilizer!

But as he started to reel back in his plunger ear, the Fib squeezed him tighter. Larry-Boy was now suffocating from the tightness of the monster's grip.

"Release that plunger, hero," the monster growled.

Junior now noticed what Larry was trying to do and yelled at the Fib, "Leave him alone! It's me you want, not him!"

The Fib turned and scolded at Junior. "Fine! I'll leave him alone! And I'll only deal with you!" With that said the monster stretched out his right arm and purposely dropped Larry-Boy.

The superhero fell hard on the cavern floor, but got up quickly to reel in his plunger to retrieve the tranquilizer. After grabbing hold of the weapon, he looked up and saw that the monster was fixing to place Junior into his mouth.

In the monster's grip, Junior whined, "I know I broke the plate. I didn't really mean to break my dad's plate. But then again, I wasn't much of an Art Bogoti fan like my dad was. I just wanted to use that plate for my tea party with Laura at that time…" The monster heard all this, but didn't show remorse. The Fib opened his mouth really wide and drew the boy near his face.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Larry-Boy was trying to work the tranquilizer.

"How do you work this thing?" he asked.

"Press the lavender-colored button on the left side of the weapon," Archie responded in his headset.

"I may not like Art Bogoti," Junior resumed, "but I would never hate him too much to break any of his limited edition collector's plates… now even my dad's…"

"What color is lavender?" Larry-Boy started to panic.

"It's kind of like a light purple, Master Larry!" Archie said. "Find that button quickly! You don't have much time!"

Larry-Boy noticed what his butler meant, because he now saw that Junior was coming dangerously closer and closer to the Fib's open mouth. Junior, on the other hand, had to close his eyes.

"If my dad was here right now…" Junior said.

Larry-Boy found the lavender button to the tranquilizer.

"I would tell him all this…"

The Fib chuckled as he started to put the boy into his mouth.

"I would tell him about my not liking Art Bogoti…"

Larry-Boy took careful aim at the Fib's side.

"…because this is the truth…"

"Shoot him!" Archie yelled in Larry-Boy's headset. "Shoot him now!"

"…the whole truth…"

The tip of the Fib's tongue touched Junior's cap.

"…and nothing but the truth!"

Larry-Boy pressed the tranquilizer's lavender button. That was when everything fell in slow motion.

The dart from the tranquilizer soared from the gun towards the monster's side. The dart sank deeply into his flesh, releasing its serum into his bloodstream. As the serum began to empty out of the dart, the Fib howled with agony and spat Junior out of his mouth.

Junior now found himself falling. Larry-Boy saw this happening and dropped the tranquilizer. He then fired his left plunger and caught the falling asparagus. Afterwards, he reeled Junior back safely to the ground.

As for the Fib: the monster fell under the spell of the tranquilizer and fell onto his back against the cavern wall. Rocks showered from the ceiling as the monster passed out from the serum.

"Come on!" Larry-Boy urged. "We gotta go!" Junior nodded and followed Larry-Boy back to the LarryMobile.

During the ride back to town, Junior asked, "Larry-Boy?"

"Yes, Junior?" the superhero responded.

"How were you able to find me?"

"I have a GPS in the LarryCave."

"Cool!"

But then, Junior frowned. "I wish my dad was there to hear the whole truth that I just said when the Fib was going to eat me."

"He did hear you, Junior," Larry-Boy said.

"Huh?" Junior was confused.

"Your dad was listening to us and watching us from the LarryCave with Archie. Your dad was getting worried about you, so he came over to see what was going on."

"You mean… they saw everything we did?"

"Yeah. So I'm pretty sure that he'll understand."

"I sure hope so," Junior said, "because I learned my lesson _for real_ this time."

"You sure did," Larry-Boy agreed, "and as a superhero and friend, I'm very proud of you."

The superhero's speedster drew near town and everything was back to normal… thanks to… Larry-Boy!

"I AM THAT HERO!" Larry-Boy cheered.


End file.
